Magic (Persistence Canon)
Magic, also known as the Clever Craft, is the art or ability to alter the world through magicka. Magic is the manipulation of magicka in order to directly control reality in some way. The individual casting of this force to form a mystical effect is called a spell. One who works magic is a mage. Although all races have magical aptitudes, those with elvish blood tend to outshine the others. Magic is governed by the Intelligence and Willpower attributes. Types of magic There are eight schools of magic. Each type works in different ways and creates different effects. *Illusion *Alteration *Destruction *Conjuration *Restoration *Mysticism *Thaumaturgy *Enchanting *Shadow *Death Illusion Things are rarely as they seem in Tamriel, and casters who practice the deceptive art of Illusion prefer it that way. Illusion is an excellent talent for a caster who wishes to swindle a merchant, sneak around undetected, or drive a creature into a frenzy to escape. Novice (skill level 0) Apprentice (skill level 25) Adept (skill level 50) Expert (skill level 75) Master (skill level 100) Master spells cannot be purchased initially. To unlock Master Illusion spells, the Illusion Ritual Spell quest must be completed upon reaching level 100 Illusion. Alteration Alteration magic can be used to change the fundamentals of physics and biology. It can harden the caster's skin until it is like armor, cause a lock to pop open without a key, or burden an enemy with invisible weight. Alteration magic's greatest strengths are outside of combat. Many thieves and assassins make use of this school to benefit their careers. Alteration is different to Illusion in that it alters the rules of nature, creating a reality that is recognized by everyone, rather than in the mind of the caster and the target. The first recorded use of Alteration was by the Ayleid community in the village that is known as Bravil. They used Levitation and Waterbreathing to escape the army of Teo Bravillius Tasus, a soldier of the Alessian Order. Novice (skill level 0) Apprentice (skill level 25) Adept (skill level 50) Detect Life Flash Expert (skill level 75) Master (skill level 100) Master spells can't be purchased initially. To unlock Master Alteration spells, the "Alteration Ritual Spell" quest must be completed upon reaching level 90 Alteration. Destruction Destruction is one of the Schools of Magic. It is the mastery of the spell effects that "harm living and unliving things, and include elemental damage, draining, damaging, vulnerability, and disintegration magical effects." Destruction is typically used by Battlemages, and an Illusion master went so far as to say that the school is not a "true" school at all. Novice (skill level 0) Apprentice (skill level 25) Adept (skill level 50) Expert (skill level 75) Master (skill level 100) Master spells cannot be purchased initially. To unlock Master Destruction spells, the quest "Destruction Ritual Spell" must be completed upon reaching level 100 Destruction. Conjuration Calling forth creatures from other worlds and creating weapons with magic are two of the most beneficial tools a caster can utilize. Because of this, casters of all types make use of the school of Conjuration. Dedicated casters, mages who enjoy having creatures to draw enemy fire, and heavy fighters who employ the freedom of movement that conjured armor provides, all benefit from Conjuration. Mages specializing in Conjuration are referred to as Conjurers. Conjuration connects the caster's mind with that of the summoned thing. It is a tenuous link, meant only to lure, hold, and dismiss; but in the hands of a Master, it can be much stronger. The Psijics and Dwemer can connect with the minds of others, and converse miles apart - a skill that is sometimes called telepathy. Necromancy, a sub-specialization of Conjuration, focuses exclusively on reanimating the corpses of the dead humans and animals. The practice is generally considered unethical by the Mages Guild and the College of Winterhold, although the practice was only officially made illegal when Hannibal Traven became Arch-Mage in Cyrodiil. Novice (skill level 0) Apprentice (skill level 25) Adept (skill level 50) Expert (skill level 75) Master (skill level 100) Master spells can't be purchased initially. To unlock Master Conjuration spells, the Conjuration Ritual Spell quest must be completed upon reaching level 90 Conjuration. Restoration The school of Restoration is dedicated to healing injuries, curing illnesses, poisons, and diseases, the fortification of attributes, shielding and preventing damage, and also includes some spells that manipulate the undead in various ways, most commonly causing them to flee. Novice (skill level 0) Apprentice (skill level 25) Adept (skill level 50) Expert (skill level 75) Master (skill level 90) Master spells can't be purchased initially. To unlock Master Restoration spells, the Restoration Ritual Spell quest must be completed upon reaching level 90 Restoration. Mysticism The school of Mysticism, or the Old Way, can unravel the mysteries of the universe if properly applied. It can also tell one what is around the next corner, lying in wait for a hapless adventurer to wander by. Mysticism is one of the oldest and least understood Schools of Magic. It was first developed by the Psijic Order, long before there was a name for it. Novice (skill level 0) Apprentice (skill level 25) Adept (skill level 50) Expert (skill level 75) Master (skill level 100) Master spells cannot be purchased initially. To unlock Master Illusion spells, the Illusion Ritual Spell quest must be completed upon reaching level 100 Illusion. Thaumaturgy The School of Thaumaturgy is one of the many avenues of magical study. This School concentrates on exposing or manipulating known forces and objects within their natural laws. It is evident in spells like Levitation and Detection. No Thaumaturgical spell can permanently change the appearance or structure of a force or object. Unlike other spell schools, Thaumaturgy spells are prone to fizzle. Novice (skill level 0) Apprentice (skill level 25) Adept (skill level 50) Expert (skill level 75) Master (skill level 100) Shadow Shadow Magic is an obscure but powerful form of magic. It was first harnessed by Azra Nightwielder, who was the first to discover that shadow was not simply an absence of light, but a reflection of possible worlds created by forces in conflict. Shadows can be produced by mundane forces such as light hitting a rock, or by more powerful forces such as nations at war. Shadow Magic involves the manipulation of shadows to affect the forces creating it. The higher the tier of spell casted, the stronger the source of conflict must be. Novice (skill level 0) Apprentice (skill level 25) Adept (skill level 50) Expert (skill level 75) Master (skill level 100) Death Death is one of the most obscure Schools of Magic, known only to the most powerful and ancient of mortals and immortals, it is a powerful kind of magic, found only in Natirth. Death Magic is the type of magic whose spells manipulate the power of death, unlife, and the life force, yet unlike Variations of Conjuration such as Necromancy, spells involving the undead are not part of Death Magic. Highly focused on Negative Energies, most spells of this type drain abilities, the school is said to be able to kill even daedra, but not the undead, heigher leveled spells from this school tend to differ greatly from their lower level spells. In most institutions across Natirth, teaching this kind of magic is forbidden as those who use it are likely to have their mind corrupted. Novice (skill level 0) Apprentice (skill level 25) Adept (skill level 50) Expert (skill level 75) Master (skill level 100) Master Death spells are Legedary feats as they are magical abilities able to simply inflict death upon anything. Only the most Malevolent of mages will ever be able to even comprehend this level of magic. All spells of this tier corrupt the mind of the user and would kill anyone without the necesarry preparations. Enchanting Enchanting is the process of adding magical properties to an item. An item can only be enchanted once. However, simultaneous enchantments can be placed during the single enchantment process, if the item enchanted is a charge based item. Enchanting an item requires magical knowledge of the type of enhancement to be added, as well as a Soul Gem containing a trapped soul. The greater the soul trapped, the more powerful an enchantment can be made. Soul Gems may also be purchased or stolen from Mages Guild halls and the Arcane University itself. The Grand Soul Gems and Greater Soul Gems are primarily found in locked cases. Mages Guild members may simply pick up these loose soul gems for free. Other arcane arts Powers Powers are magical effects that can be used by people to produce unique and powerful magical effects. They differ from spells in that Powers have zero Magicka cost, are not learned from Spell Tomes, and some can only be used once per day. Different races have their own unique, specific power(s), but all races can gain powers from completing a quest for someone, or from various crafted armour, clothing and other apparel, and/or from unique magical artefacts. Basically, while a spell is a learned technique to channel magic, a power is naturally gifted to the user. Abilities/Active Effects Abilities/Active Effects are magical effects that, once obtained, are constantly active and increase various statistics and values relative to the person who has them. Abilities/Active Effects differ from Powers in that they do not require activation and are not restricted to once-per-day uses like some powers are. Different races have their own unique abilities, but all races can acquire abilities by completing a quest for someone, or from armour and other apparel that was crafted, clothes that were made, and/or from unique magical artefacts or relics. Alchemy The art of Alchemy does not actually use the essence of magicka, but mages and non-mages associate alchemy with the arcane arts and magicka. Alchemy is the study and use of many materials with powers that may influence the flow of magicka in the world. Alchemy involves an interface system known as an alchemy lab, and takes multiple ingredients and mixing them together to create a potions. Several different parts of an alchemy lab determine the many variables and results of making a potion. A mortar and pestle is a bowl and grinding tool used for physically and mechanically breaking down alchemical ingredients into powders, pulps or juices used in alchemical operations. A retort is a vessel with a beaked cap or head used to transform, purify, clean or refine raw ingredients into more refined substances used in alchemical preparations. A calcinator is a stove or crucible used to reduce metals and other refined substances to ash so their arcane properties can be separated from the ash. It is also used to increase the magnitude of all known effects of the specific item. An alembic is a double glass container in which the arcane properties of raw, refined, arcane, non-arcane and supernatural substances are distilled from their raw ingredients. The materials are infused, then heated until vapour is produced; then, the vapour moves to and condenses in the other container, precipitating the distilled materials with the desired alchemical and magical effects. Other magic *Ayleid Well *Blood Fountain *Magicka Essences Notes *This Article was made for use by the Persistence canon, and is subject to edits, thus should not be used by other canons Triva *According to Skyrim, Poison rune is a Restoration spell but in the Persistence canon it has been changed to a destruction spell *Other than Skyrim the above table contains spells from other games, such as Morrowind. *Shadow Magic can Conjure multiple Umbra' Keth however with multiple weaknesses as the creature would be overpowered otherwise. Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Persistence Canon Category:Magic